Love is a Roller Coaster Literally
by Callieach
Summary: Jordan and Woody spend the day at an amusment park, and Jordan finds a way to pursuade Woody to get on a roller coaster. JW fluff. Oneshot.


A/N: Please, do not ask why Jordan and Woody are in Montréal, Qué., or why they are at LaRonde (the French amusement park on an island, Sainte-Hélène, made for Expo '67 in the middle of the Riviére St-Laurent), or, for that matter, where this goes in with the series, for I do no know. All I know is that I hope Jordan and Woody have a better time there than I did. Oh, and I hope you like it. On to the story!

Disclaimer: Own nothing, not even the idea, really, it's a common theory.

* * *

Love is a Roller Coaster… Literally

"Isn't this so exciting?" Jordan asked Woody enthusiastically as they stood in line to get through the front gate of LaRonde.

"Ya, very." Woody said sarcastically, why he ever let Jordan talk him into this, he would never know. Finally, they made it to the front of the line and in through the gates. Woody grabbed a map of a nearby stand.

Jordan snorted with laughter. "Are you afraid you'll get lost at an amusement park?"

"No, I'd just like to know what my options are." Woody said defensively, unfolding the map. He started to point out things that looked interesting to Jordan, but her attention was already focused on the roller coaster in front of her.

"Will you go on that with me?" She asked over his boring talk.

Woody looked up. "No." He said resolutely.

"Maybe later?" Jordan suggested.

"Maybe never." Woody said, starting to walk away.

"Why not?"

"One, it goes faster than I drive; two, it has a drop that's over 170 feet; and three, it's called the 'Goliath'. How could anything with a name like that _possibly_ be safe to ride on?" Woody counted off on his fingers.

Jordan punched him in the arm good-naturedly. "It's not my fault you drive so slow. You're such a wuss."

"No, I'm just not crazy."

"I am _so_ telling everybody back home how big of a wuss you are." Jordan said with a laugh, but dropped the subject as they spent the next few hours going on the slightly less-scary looking rides.

After getting off the flume ride, completely soaked, they got order of poutine, (with some difficulty, the girl at the register had very poor English), and sat down at a shaded pavilion to eat them.

"So, Jordan, tell me again why we got on that stupid log ride, only to get completely soaked." Woody asked conversationally, though a little annoyed.

"Because we're having fun." To emphasize her last word, she reached across the table and ruffled Woody's hair, making it stand straight up.

"My idea of fun," Woody said as he tried to flatten his hair, only making it worse. "is not to get into a boat shaped like a tree and ride it straight down into a giant puddle of water."

"Can't forget the water cannons shooting at us as we go up." Jordan joked. After they had eaten, Woody suggested they leave. "Are you kidding? The fireworks aren't until ten!"

"We have to stay for fireworks too?" Woody whined. Now they were just walking around, people-watching.

"Of course. Some of the best fireworks in the world will be going off tonight. Plus, what's a day at LaRonde without topping it off with fireworks?"

"A _day_ at LaRonde?" Woody suggested, noticing that Jordan had led him right in front of the 'Goliath'. And stopped.

"So, you ready to ride it yet?" Jordan asked, indicating the tall roller coaster behind her.

"Cut it out, Jo, I'm not getting on it." But even as he said it, Jordan was walking towards the line entrance.

"Aww, common, Farmboy, you're not gonna make a girl get on it by herself, are ya?"

"Stop with the puppy-dog face and come back here." Woody ordered. Jordan laughed as she wound her way along the first row of chains. Knowing he wasn't going to talk her out of it, he reluctantly followed her until the got to the end of the line.

"Just so you know," Woody said sternly. "I'm only waiting in line with you. I'm not getting on."

Jordan gestured at a girl of about eleven walking down the ramp off the platform. "If she can do it, so can you." The girl covered her mouth with her hand and ran in the direction of the bathroom, looking like she was going to throw up. Woody raised his eyebrows at Jordan questioningly. "Okay, bad example. But at least _she_ was brave enough to get on, and you're not. You want to be shown up by a little girl you don't even know? Huh, _detective_?"

"It has nothing to do with bravery. I just don't want to get on, and I don't see any reason to make me, so you can ride it alone." Woody said stubbornly.

"How's this for a reason?" Jordan put her hand on the back of Woody's neck, and, bringing herself up on her tiptoes, planted her lips against his in a fiery kiss. She quite obviously took him by surprise, because when she stepped back, he was wearing a shocked look on his face.

"That's my reason?" Woody asked in disbelief.

"Yup." Jordan replied happily as they stepped forward a few more spots in line. "As if the fact that you're completely in love with me isn't enough of a reason."

Woody narrowed his eyes at her. "Who said anything about me being in love with you?"

"You're so cute when you're stupid!" Jordan exclaimed. "I can't believe you never realized that your body language and facial expression give it all away." She added with a laugh.

"Oh." Woody said simply, looking crestfallen. After a few long moments of silence, and over and hour of idle chit-chat, they were at the foot of the stairs leading up to the platform.

"Wait, I might need to be reminded of my reason for doing this." Woody said with a sly grin. Jordan leaned towards him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"We're in public, and I've had you convinced for over an hour." Jordan said, but then leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "You'll just have to wait for tonight."

But there was no time for Woody to ask Jordan if he'd heard her right, they were being shepherded onto the 'Goliath'. The restraints came down on top of them and the ride chugged into motion. Woody clung onto the handle bar as they went up the first hill.

At the very top, a split second before they began the drop, Jordan turned slightly toward Woody, and said, in a voice so soft he knew she thought only she could hear, "I love you, Woody."

And then neither of them had much time to think as they plummeted towards the ground, before swooping up again, and around a loop that tilted them sideways. Beside Woody, Jordan gave a whoop of excitement and laughed. Within less than a minute, the car was slowing, coming back onto the platform. With a jolt, it stopped completely, and the safety restraints were released. Jordan, on the end, got off first. She watched Woody hesitantly as he got of the ride.

"You doin' all right, Hoyt?" She asked as they started down the ramp off the platform. His face was unreadable.

Suddenly, taking Jordan by surprise, Woody broke into a grin.

"Can we go again?"

* * *

A/N: Haha! That was _so_ much fun to write! It's dedicated to everybody who's ever done anything out-of-character (like get on the tallest/fastest roller coaster in Canada), just because the person they like asked them to real nicely. Hope you enjoyed, and if you want, I can write later that night. You know, the fireworks!

Review for telepathic cotton candy!

Hugs - Callieach


End file.
